pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/a
Abject Terror *To Test Love's Posterity - "Ferfin' Pen, not driving Dad's car for me." The Achterhoek Dances The Achterhoek Dances were composed by Jan Rap. These are five Dutch folk dances from the region of Achterhoek in southeastern Netherlands. 'Dance I' *Crybaby! - "I am so glad to see and we're no longer the losers!" *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - At lunch on Monday. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Sio talks with his friends. 'Dance III' *Will He or Won't He? - "What exactly are you doing?" 'Dance IV' *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - The next day at Inventing Club. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Alright, class, it is now 10:10, the time of day when they take pictures of watches for commercials." 'Dance V' *Vas-A-Yop - At school. *All Change! (Regimes) - Square and the others get chased. Aces High *Get in the Van - Montage of recommended characters. *Dates and Schoolgates - Sound sample from BFDIA. *The Boys' Birthday Party - The kids watch in the living room. *In Search of Brother - Inside the Meeple store. Action Cut *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - The number of votes begin to show up on the screen. *State Minds Drink Alike - "Your father's the one coming over?" Adventurers Adventurers was composed by Larry Hochman. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Hold it right there!" *All Change! (Regimes) - played during Sio's animation. Agitation Bridges The Agitation Bridges were composed by Phil Green. 'Agitation Bridge 3' *To Test Love's Posterity - "She is the total opposite of me; you will be terrified …" *Not Sco Much Viller - "That'll be 75 dollars, sir." Airport Lounge *Reveal Novum - Played during the first Cake at Stake. *Showscape! - "Pardon us, madam, but are there any flights back to Nairobi?" *Dates and Schoolgates - "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Schreiber." *The Softening - "You're right!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - played during the recap Airs and Graces Airs and Graces was composed by Paddy Kingsland. *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Match reads the letter. *All-Day Anticipation - Ximena plays tea party. Alchemists Tower *A Leg Up in the Game - Played during the contest. Alekoki *Truars and Liars - "Penélope, nós estamos indo para Draucilândia!" *The Glistening - "This time the voting is between Flower, Bubble, Firey, Rocky and Leafy." *It's a Monster! - "Okay, role call." *All Change! (Regimes) - "Dad, I'm worried." *In Search of Brother - "Sixth graders are so weird." *The Best Unrest - the opening. *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - the ending. Alien Spacecraft *The House of Ghosting - A ghost appears. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "We're in love." Allo Paris! *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "It's time for Cake at Stake!" Aloha *Vomitaco - "This screen is currently showing your scores." Aloha Bikini Bottom *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - The beginning *All-Day Anticipation - "Ooh, the girls are here!" Aloha Eo [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qce_EwVgbnk Aloha Eo] was composed by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. Its name is not a misspelling of the popular tune below, Aloha Oe, for "eō" means "Yes, I am here" in Hawaiian. *All Change! (Regimes) - Half of the family are at the seaport. Aloha Oe *Puzzling Mysteries - "People, calm down." Alone in the Old House [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bz2MbYVdsus Alone in the Old House] was composed by Gregor Narholz. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - The girls enter a pitch black room. Also Sprach Zarathustra *Glad to Be Back? - Pencil takes her step outside. Amazing Plan *Get in the Van - After the anniversary celebration. Animal Antics *In Caterva Jubilo - "Well then!" *Don't Lose Your Marbles - "Oof!/Haha!" *Dates and Schoolgates - Golf Ball enters the loud class. *All Change! (Regimes) - Eraser and his entourage enter the house. *In Search of Brother - "Dear student, welcome to your middle division classes of 2014 and 2015!" Appalachian Banjo Duel *Get Digging - "Get digging, Yellow Face; the ingredients are probably down there." Astronauts' March *To Test Love's Posterity - "Operation ROP, like, activated! *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - "Guess what, guys? I found the test answers!" *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "Sure, but until I find out wot'n'ale's 'appenin', no one's leavin' this 'ouse except fer school." *The Best Unrest - "We can do this; I have faith." Au We *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - "So the Cherries lose, and one of them goes home." *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Yellow Face bounces. (old version) *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "No no no, undo that." (old version) Awakening Memories Awakening Memories was composed by Paul Fenoulhet. *Kwanzajealousy - At the Veteran's Memorial Center. *Will He or Won't He? - "Nyinyoro Akizungumza Kiswahili, umefanya mimi mtu furaha katika dunia": flashback to the proposal. Category:Production music lists